Tribulations d'une naine en Terre du milieu
by Amelia L
Summary: Suivez les aventures rocambolesque d'Alaïn, mi-Naine mi-Elfe, en Terre du milieu. Avec sa charrette tirée par un sanglier, son marteau et ses talents de forgeronne, Alaïn parcourt la Terre du Milieu, en long en large et en travers!
1. Prologue: A l'ombre de la montagne

Voilà une autre fanfiction que j'écris avec Tchiseko, en espérant qu'on aura le courage de poster plus régulièrement ^^  
Bonne lecture, faites nous savoir ce que vous en pensez (et aidez moi pour les fautes d'orthographe!)  
Evidement rien ne nous appartient...

Prologue: Il y a longtemps, à l'ombre de la montagne...

Les grandes flammes s'élevant du feu projetaient des ombres diformes et terribles sur les hautes paroies de la salle des archives. Assises en tailleur au pied de sa mère, qui triait des papiers, Thraìr ne quittait pas sa grand mère des yeux. La reine mère machonnait une tranche de porc salé, tirant sur sa pipe entre chaque bouchée et arrosant le tout de bière brune. Etendant ses jambes devant elle, elle rejeta la tête en arrière et laissa échapper un rond de fumée, qui alla se perdre dans les ténèbres du plafond. Thraìr avait l'habitude de ce petit rituel. A chaque fois que Tharïn Marteau d'airain se lançait dans une histoire, il lui fallait passer par quelques mouvements familier avant de commencer. Appuyée contre son genou, sa petite soeur s'agita.

"Quand est ce que Grand mère commence?

-Dans un instant, Eloïr, attend un peu."

Tharïn baissa ses yeux bleus sur ses petites filles. Après une dernière bouffée de vieux toby, elle prit la parole.

"Il y a bien longtemps, à l'ombre de la montagne solitaire. Dans la cité de Dale, joyaux des hommes du nord, vivait une forgeronne et son enfant: Alaïn. Déjà fille de Laurïn, bientôt Haches d'argent, bientôt Maître du fer, bientôt Veuve sous la Montagne, bientôt mère de Tharïn; mais au début de mon histoire, Alaïn a onze ans."


	2. Chapter 1: Enfance

**Et voici le chapitre 1! (ou deux, selon comment on compte le prologue... hmm...) Bref, enjoy!**

Chapitre 1: Enfance

Dans une boutique, adossé au muraille de la ville, vivait une naine forgeronne. Elle vivait de son art, vendant des armes aux soldats d'Erebor, des outils de labour aux fermiers, des bijoux aux femmes et aux seigneurs. Un jour où elle avait gagné une bourse bien remplie pour un collier à l'intention de la princesse Drìs, et où elle célébrait sa bonne fortune dans sa taverne préférée, vint à passer un elfe, encore jeune selon le compte de son peuple et d'une grande beauté. C'était un elfe fier et un peu faible d'esprit. Glirhuin était son nom et il avait été embarqué dans un jeu de boisson par une troupe de jeunes gardes royaux. Ils avaient bien sur titillé sa fierté d'elfe pour l'ammener à boire autant, mais le résultat fut le même. Il finit la nuit à la boutique et se réveilla le lendemain matin avec un terrible mal de crâne et dans le lit d'une naine. Avec force éclat de voix ils se disputèrent, un haut et gracieux elfe de Vertbois ne saurait partager la couche d'un pauvre nain sortit des profondeurs de la terre. Glirhuin jura de ne jamais remettre les pieds à Dale. Pourtant, il devait briser ce serment, quand neuf mois plus tard, encapuchonné et vêtu de noir de bas en haut, il s'introduisit dans la ville et ressortit portant dans ses bras la plus elfiques de ses deux filles; il est de notoriété publique que même le dernier des elfes possède un dont de vision, aussi faible soit-il. Laurïn, c'est ainsi qu'on appelait la naine forgeronne, resta seule dans sa boutique, épuisée et affaiblie, avec contre son sein, une petite nanillone brune comme les plumes d'un grand aigle et aux yeux couleur des noisettes en automne.

Tant que sa fille ne pouvait survivre sans une surveillance rapprochée, Laurïn fit en sorte de la maintenir près d'elle et de ne pas la perdre de vue. Mais dès que la nanillone put tenir sur ses jambes et comprendre qu'elle devait rester loin de la forge, sa mère lui laissa le champ libre. C'est donc dans la liberté que grandit Alaïn. Souvent elle allait pied nu à travers la ville et jouait avec les autres enfants, qu'ils soient nains ou Hommes.

Le jour de ses cinq ans, comme le veut la tradition naine, Laurïn décida qu'elle lui enseignerait son art et ainsi Alaïn apprit à manier un marteau, et en même temps comment soigner une brulure et quelles herbes transformer en pomade pour la peau sèche.

Pour son septième anniversaire, Alaïn forgea sa première paire de pince.

Alors qu'elle avait huit ans, elle apprit à allumer le feu toute seule.

Dans sa neuvième année, elle fut préposée à la réparation.

Quand elle eu dix ans, sa mère lui confia aussi les livvraisons.

La veille de ses onze ans, Laurïn mourrut.


	3. Chapter 2: La dévastation de Smaug

Chapitre 2: Smaug le terrible:

Alaïn descendit la Grand' Rue aussi vite que ses petites jambes pouvaient la porter et que la foule grandissante de personnes courrant chercher refuge à Erebor le lui permettait. Elle se glissa entre les membres d'une famille de marchants qui remontaient la rue, empétrés dans leur longues robes et dans leur écharpes chatoyantes, esquiva une troupe de garde et se faufila dans une ruelle adjacente qui descendait vers les remparts. L'attaque avait commencé alors qu'elle livrait une épée au capitaine de la garde royale. Le nain en armure était en train de compter sa monnaie quand une insuportable odeur de souffre avait envahie les narines d'Alaïn. Levant le visage vers le ciel, elle avait alors aperçu une immense masse se déplacer dans les airs et attaquer la ville. Maintenant, courant pour sa vie, la petite Naine devait slalomer entre les habitants de Dale qui cherchaient à rejoindre la possible sécurité de la Montagne et éviter les dégats causé par le mystérieux attaquant. Elle sauta par dessus un morceau de fortification et trébucha sur un obstacle à terre. Ses genoux heurtèrent le sol avec violence et elle fut projetée contre un chariot. Le noir envahi sa vision un instant et ses oreilles se bouchèrent, ne laissant passer qu'un sifflement suraigu qui lui transperça le crâne comme une flêche de douleur. Tandis qu'elle essayait en vain de se redresser, deux mains la saisir sous les aisselles et la soulevèrent.

"Alaïn? Alaïn, est ce que tu m'entend?"

La petite Naine secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées et entrouvris les yeux. Tout ce qu'elle apercevait était comme trouble et vu au travers d'un tube mais elle reconnu la voix de sa mère.

"M'man?"

La forgeronne, tout en serrant sa fille contre elle, contourna le chariot et la déposa à l'arrière.

"Alaïn, écoute moi bien, nous sommes attaqués par un dragon et nous n'avons aucune chance de lui échapper si nous restons ici.

-Alors... pourquoi on va pas... sous la Montagne?"

Chaque mot résonnait sous son crâne et lui vrillait le front d'une douleur insuportable.

"Les dragons ne sont animés que par une seule chose: l'or, reprit Laurïn en fixant sa fille dans les yeux. C'est sous la Montagne que ce trouve l'or des Nains, c'est donc loin de la Montagne que ce trouve notre salut. Je vais aller chercher les derniers effets qui nous manques et toi tu vas rester là bien sagement le temps que je revienne, d'accord? peut être un peu moins cérémonieux/calme compte tenu des circonstances et que tout crame autour

-Mais... voulut protester Alaïn.

-D'accord? répéta sa mère avec dureté.

La petite Naine se contenta d'acquiescer. Après l'avoir embrasser sur le nez, Laurïn fit demi tour et se précipita dans sa boutique, disparessant ainsi aux yeux de sa fille. Alaïn se cramponnat à la paroies du chariot jusqu'à ce que les jointures de ses doigts deviennent blanches, fouillant la fumée du regard pour apercevoir sa mère. Soudain, l'ombre du dragon survola le quartier et dans un craquement sinistre, une tour de guet adossée au rempart s'effondra sur la forge.

"MAMAN!"

Un nuage de poussière se souleva alors que le deuxième étage s'écroulait sur le premier et le premier sur le rez-de-chaussée. Le sanglier de traits attelé à la charette, épouvanté devant la cacophonie ambiante, prit la fuite sans demander son reste, entraînant sa cargaison à sa suite. Il galopa le long des murailles jusuq'à ce qu'une ouverture lui permit de sortir et il s'élança en direction de la vieille forêt de Vertbois. Accrochée à l'arrière du chariot, Alaïn, le visage ruisselant de larmes, regardait la ville de Dale, et derrière la Montagne solitaire, bruler.


	4. Chapter 3: Runìl le Forgeron

Chapitre 3: Rùnil, le forgeron.

La journée avait pourtant bien commencée. Rùnil s'était levé avec le soleil et avait mis de l'ordre dans ses affaires avant de reprendre la route. Il faisait beau, l'air était frais, la lumière perçait le feuillage dense de Vertbois, toutes les conditions étaient réunies pour un jour de marche efficace. Evidement, il avait fallu que des orcs lui tombent dessus. Le Nain avait pourtant l'habitude des routes dangereuses et savait éviter les problèmes, mais les monstres l'avait surpris alors qu'il allumait sa pipe, action qui méritait toute son attention. Depuis, Runìl courrait.

La forêt de Vertbois est connu pour être l'une des demeures principales des Elfes à l'Est des Mont Brumeux. C'est une des plus grandes de la terre du milieu et, comme son nom l'indique, l'une des plus verdoyante; en effet buissons, arbres, ronces, fleurs, y poussent avec beaucoup plus de vivacité que dans le reste du monde. Si cette journée avait été comme n'importe quel autre jour, Runìl aurait apprécié chaque plante médicinale, chaque arbre chargé de fruits et chaque buisson plein de baies. Mais ce jour-ci il était poursuivi par quatre orcs décidés à se faire des escarpins avec ses os et le forgeron aurait aimé qu'il y ait un peu moins de buisson, un peu moins d'arbre, un peu moins de ronce et un peu moins de fleur dans la forêt de Vertbois.

"Saloperie de végétation! Qu'un dragon vienne brûler tout vos putain d'arrrgh!"

Comme en réponse à son langage peu chatié, une racine se mis _volontairement _sur son chemin et Runìl entra en collision violente avec le sol. Pour une fois, son lourd sac à dos lui sauva la vie car en l'empéchant de se relever rapidement il lui évita aussi de se prendre une hache en travers du crâne et de finir avec des morceaux de cervelle sur tout ses vêtements. Au lieu de ça, l'arme de l'orc se ficha dans la planche à découper du voyageur et refusa d'en ressortir. Ce qui devait coûter la vie à son propriètaire dont les os du visage implosèrent sous un coup de marteau. Le forgeron sous son sac en profita pour se relever lourdement et reprendre sa course, la forêt de Vertbois s'interposant toujours entre lui et sa liberté.

Au loin, dissimulé par les arbres, Erebor brûle.

Toujours fuyant, Runìl soupira interieurement. Il était inutile de continuer à courir, de toute façon les orcs n'allaient pas tarder à lui mettre la main (et la rapière) dessus. Raffermissant sa prise sur son marteau, le nain s'arrêta brusquement et, pivotant souplement sur lui même, balança un coup de marteau bien sentit dans la machoire de l'orc le plus proche. Les trois autres stopèrent net. Ils échangèrent un regard torve avant de dégainer leurs sus-cité rapières. _Quel affreux travail du métal_ se dit Runìl. Il s'apprêtait à vendre chèrement sa peau quand ses assaillants furent violemment percuté par un sanglier fou, tirant une roulotte. L'animal freina devant le forgeron. Des que son chargement se fut immobilisé, une petite Naine jaillit de la charette et se précipita dans les bras de Runìl en pleurant. Alors qu'il cherchait à se dépétrer de son étreinte, un souffle brûlant lui roussit les sourcils et fit s'enflammer la cime des arbres. Dans la percée ainsi créée, le Nain put voir les ruines de Dale finissant de s'effondrer et un immense dragon exploser les portes d'Erebor.

"Oh putain. Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait.."


	5. Chapter 4: Runìl et Alaïn

**Salut tout le monde ! Et oui, je sais avec les stats de que des gens lisent cette fanfic, ce qui m'emplit de joie =) Bref, voilà le troisième chapitre des aventures d'Alaïn !**

Chapitre 3 : Alaïn et Runìl

Alaïn ouvrit les yeux quand les quintes de toux devinrent impossible à ignorer. Recroquevillée sur elle même contre le plancher de la carriole, la nanillone frotta ses yeux irrités et prit une gorgée d'air vicié.

« Qu'est ce que..  
-C'est la montagne qui brûle, petite. Va falloir se faire la malle. »

Alaïn se leva précipitamment et sauta à bas de la charrette. Assis sur une pierre au bord du chemin, un nain à la longue barbe brune tirait tranquillement sur sa pipe.

« Au fait, moi c'est Runìl le forgeron. Et toi, c'est quoi ton petit nom ?  
-Alaïn fille de Laurïn. Je peux retourner à Dale maintenant ? »

Le forgeron soupira.

« ça, mon petit, ça risque d'être difficile...  
-Mais... et ma mère ? Il faut que j'aille chercher ma mère... »

Alaïn regarda le nain se frotter l'arrête du nez, vider sa pipe en la tapotant contre le bord du rocher et descendre de son perchoir.

« Dale brûle aussi, petite, on peut pas aller là bas. »

La petite Naine soupira en fixant ses pieds. Bien sur qu'il n'y avait aucun espoir. Les dragons ne laissent pas de victime derrière eux.

Runìl sentit son vieux cœur se serrer quand la nanillone se mit à pleurer, silencieusement d'abord puis avec de longs sanglots déchirants et enfin avec de grands cris de cochon qu'on égorge.

« Écoute petite, je sais que ta grosse bête là... »

Le sanglier renifla bruyamment.

« … A écrasé joyeusement l'orque qui voulait me faire la peau et tout ces petits camarades, mais si tu continue à hurler comme ça, c'est toutes les troupes du seigneur maléfique qui vont débarquer ! »  
Comme pour approuver ses paroles, des vagissements terrifiants retentir au loin. Le forgeron grimaça. _Et mer... _Attrapant la petite chose hurlante d'un bras, son paquetage de l'autre, il sauta dans la charrette et balança un coup de marteau bien sentit sur la croupe du sanglier. L'animal mugit de douleur et la caravane s'ébranla.

Ce n'est que quand Vertbois fut loin derrière eux et que s'étendit devant leurs yeux les plaines de l'Est que Runìl accepta de souffler. Il laissa la bête de somme reprendre une allure plus douce et bourra sa pipe, afin d'apprécier le voyage. Ils avancèrent ainsi toute la journée ; la nanillone enfermée dans son mutisme et le forgeron tirant sur sa pipe.

Le soir venu, Runìl dressa un camp le long de la rivière Celduin. Voyant que la petite était toujours prostrée dans son coin, il lui déposa du jambon et du pain à ses pieds et alla s'asseoir de l'autre côté du feu.

« On va faire route jusqu'au prochain village. Une fois là bas, je te trouverai une famille de fermier qui pourra te prendre en apprentissage. En vendant la charrette, le sanglier et tout le barda à l'intérieur, on peut en avoir pour un bon paquet, comme ça tu ne devrai pas avoir de problème. »

La nanillone finit par se saisir de la nourriture et la dévora, mais resta invariablement muette. Devant tant de mauvaise volonté, Runìl décida de s'occuper tout seul. Le forgeron sortit ses outils de son sac et entreprit de les nettoyer. C'est là que la petite décida de sortir de son mutisme.

« Vous êtes forgeron ? »

Sa voix était rauque et enrouée d'avoir trop pleuré.

« Et bien, oui, c'est ce que j'ai dit, Runìl le forgeron...  
-Ma mère était forgeron ! Je l'aidais dans sa boutique, peut être que je peux vous aider vous aussi ! Oui, emmenez moi avec vous ! Je peux être très utile, livrer les commandes, nettoyer la forge, faire à manger...  
-Je suis un Errant, je n'ai pas de forge, petite, et puis...  
-Il y a du matériel dans la charrette ! Ma mère voulait certainement devenir une Errante aussi ! Et...  
-Doucement ! Tu parle trop vite, je ne comprend rien ! »

La nanillone déglutit difficilement.

« Ma mère a... avait une forge de voyage, ce n'est pas aussi efficace qu'une forge normale, mais ça peut dépanner... »

Runìl la contempla pensivement.

« D'accord, montre moi ça. »

Ils contournèrent la charrette. Effectivement, le matériel de Laurïn était de qualité. Le forgeron le parcouru des doigts et des yeux, le regard pensif.

« Bon. Je veux bien t'emmener avec moi. Mais attention, si tu m'accompagnes, tu ne pourras plus me quitter, jusqu'à ce que je te laisses partir, c'est bien clair ?  
-Heu... oui, mais... pourquoi ? »

Un grand sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Runìl.

« Tu vas devenir une Baruk-Zigil, une Hache d'Argent. »


	6. Chapter 5: Baruk-Zigil

**Hahaha, un peu de retard c'est pas bien grave, non? ... ... ... Je suis désolée! J'ai eu plein de chose à faire (mon stage Bafa par exemple) et puis ensuite j'avais plus internet... Bref. Me revoilà! Je vais bientôt mettre la fanfic de Shilen en pause pour que celle d'Alaïn la rattrape, en effet, je compte instaurer une narration croisée entre ces deux personnages. Trêve de bavardage, voici le chapitre 5 !**

**Ah ! Et merci à Texion Valyo de suivre cette fanfic, ça me fait énormément plaisir =)**

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Baruk-Zigil

Le marteau de la Naine s'abattit avec force sur l'enclume, aplatissant la barre de métal chauffée au rouge. La forgeronne leva à nouveau son outil, l'abaissant avec toujours plus de force jusqu'à ce que le métal soit de redevenu gris cendre et qu'elle le replonge dans la fournaise de sa forge. Elle recommença l'opération encore et encore, martelant le fer avec régularité et puissance, le modelant, le modifiant, lui insufflant une âme. Assis dans l'ombre, un autre Nain observait. Seule la lueur émise par l'extrémité de sa pipe trahissait sa présence. Son apprentie avait bien grandi, elle l'avait même dépassé depuis longtemps. Ses épais cheveux bruns étaient, pour la moitié qui poussait sur le sommet de son crâne, coiffés en queue de cheval à l'arrière, retenant le reste de sa crinière. Deux tresses encadraient son visage anguleux et le peu de barbe qui poussait sur les côtés de ses joues était attaché par des perles en bois. Une dernière fois la Naine plongea le fer dans l'eau. La barre de métal informe était désormais une lame affilée comme on en voyait peu. Le Nain dans l'ombre sourit, elle était prête.

Alaïn épongea son front ruisselant de sueur avec la manche de sa chemise. Elle pouvait encore sentir la caresse du feu sur son visage et ses bras gémissaient de souffrance à chaque mouvement qu'elle faisait, mais le résultat en valais la peine. La lame qu'elle avait forgé reposait sur une peau de mouton tandis que Runìl l'observait. Le vieux maître forgeron avait chaussé ses lunettes et scrutait le métal avec attention. De temps en temps, il poussait de petits soupirs qui pouvaient tout autant être positifs que négatifs. N'y tenant plus, Alaïn brisa le silence.

« Alors, vieux Nain entêté ! Comme est elle cette lame ? »

Runìl retint un sourire et se redressa.

« Elle est correcte. Je pense qu'avec une belle garde, tu devrais en tirer un bon prix »

« Quoi, c'est tout ? Avec une garde correcte ? »

La forgeronne se détourna de son maître pour ne pas porter la main sur lui. Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue tout en inspirant profondément pour retrouver son calme.

« Un vieux Nain entêté ne peut donc pas taquiner son élève ? » demanda Runìl d'un air amusé.

Alain se retourna. Le Nain souriait de toute ses dents.

« Elle est magnifique. »

La jeune Naine leva les sourcils devant son changement de ton, mais l'ombre d'un sourire courrait sur ses lèvres.

« Je suis extrêmement fier de toi. Tu sais à présent tout ce que j'avais à t'apprendre et je me sens un peu inutile. C'est pourquoi je t'emmène maintenant sous les monts de fer, il est temps pour toi de passer l'épreuve des Baruk-Zigil et de recevoir ta hache d'argent, si les maîtres t'en crois digne. »

Le regard d'Alaïn s'égara dans l'échancrure de la chemise de son maître. Une hache miniature y était suspendu à une fine chaîne. Le bijou était le fruit d'un travail d'orfèvre incroyable. La forgeronne sentit sa gorge se nouer.

« Alors ça y est. Je vais devoir vous quitter, pas vrai ? »

Runìl lui sourit de plus belle.

« Oh, ne pleure pas tout de suite, mon grand échalas, tu vas encore devoir me supporter pendant tout le voyage jusqu'au Monts de Fer, et j'espère que tu auras la bonté de me déposer là où je le voudrais sur le chemin du retour ! »

Le dit voyage leur prit tout un mois. Un mois durant lequel Alaïn passa tout son temps à dessiner différentes armes dans son carnet à croquis, à jeter les esquisses qui ne lui plaisaient pas et à s'arracher les cheveux quand elle devait tout recommencer. Runìl, lui, passa le voyage à fumer pipe sur pipe et à se remémorer les bons moments qu'il avait passé avec son apprentie. Cette grande perche allait lui manquer.

Ce fut un soir, alors qu'ils cherchaient déjà un abris pour la nuit que les Monts de Fer leur apparurent. Throïr le sanglier, qui avait depuis longtemps remplacé celui de Laurïn, achevait de gravir une colline abrupte et les sortait de la vallée qu'ils remontaient depuis une semaine quand les montagnes se dressèrent soudain devant eux. Le soleil couchant éclairait leur parois enneigés, les nimbant d'une lumière éblouissante qui semblait faite d'or fondu. Runìl tira sur les rênes et arrêta le chariot pour profiter de la vue, sa pipe tombant presque de sa bouche. Même Alaïn sortit la tête de son carnet pour contempler le paysage qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Et soudain tout fut clair. La Naine posa son carnet sur le sol à côté d'elle et se laissa bercer par les cahotements de la charrette. Elle savait quelle arme elle forgerait pour l'épreuve.

Les Maîtres Forgerons les attendaient dans le hall principal.

« Bienvenue en la demeure de Daïn, Runìl fils de Drohir, notre seigneur s'excuse de ne pouvoir être présent, mais des problèmes urgent l'occupe dans les profondeurs de la montagne. » les accueillit celui qui semblait être leur chef.

« Bienvenue à toi aussi, jeune Alaïn, fille de Laurïn. Es-tu prête à passer l'épreuve ? »

Le nœud dans sa gorge empêcha Alaïn de répondre, aussi se contenta-t-elle d'acquiescer.

« Très bien. Allez vous reposer, demain sera une longue journée. »

Sur ces mots, les maîtres prirent congés et Runìl et Alaïn restèrent seul en compagnie d'un Nain en armure d'apparat.

« Veuillez me suivre, je vais vous conduire jusqu'à vos appartements. »

Le soldat les entraîna dans les entrailles de la montagne, jusqu'aux chambres accueillant les invités de marque. Runìl disparut bien vite dans ma sienne, prétextant un urgent besoin de prendre un bain. Puis, leur guide montra sa chambre à Alaïn. Jamais la jeune Naine n'avait vu des tentures aussi belles, ni des peaux aussi douces. Elle fit le tour de la pièce, la bouche entrouverte, ses yeux ne se lassant pas de détailler le mobiliers. Lorsqu'elle se fut rassasié du spectacle, la forgeronne découvrit que son ventre était noué d'angoisse. Jetant un coup d'œil au soldat qui attendait près de la porte, elle eu un sourire de loup. Il ferait très bien l'affaire. D'une main elle l'entraîna à l'intérieur de la chambre et de l'autre elle referma le battant.

L'aube trouva Runìl et son apprentie attendant dans le même hall où ils étaient arrivés. Une forge avait été monté dans la nuit et Alaïn put voir que tout ce dont elle aurait besoin était rangé avec soin sur des étagères de bois. Le chef des Maîtres Forgerons se leva et prit la parole.

« Runìl, fils de Drohir, considère-tu qu'Alaïn fille de Laurïn puisse être soumise à l'épreuve des Haches d'Argent ? »

« Je l'ai bien formée. Elle est prête. »

« Alors que l'épreuve commence. »

Quand Alaïn fut devant la forge, elle découvrit que toute son appréhension avait disparue. Les choses sérieuses pouvaient commencer.

* * *

**Encore une fois, je n'avais personne pour me relire alors pardonnez toute faute d'orthographe! =)**


End file.
